The Secrets She Hides
by Angelina McCarthy
Summary: Prequel to Her Secret Heart. Gohan is an 11 year old girl. She just beat Cell, and the world was now at peace. Except, her family seemed to be having...issues. Chi-Chi is always drinking, Goku and her are always fighting, and Gohan somehow always gets dragged into it. When her father leaves and she starts school, will her friends help her, or leave her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, its been rough lately. My parents are divorced, my mom and little sister moved away, I am living at my bio dad's house, and I am now going to a new school. Things have been very busy...anyway I am starting a new one because everyone was confused about Her Secret Heart, so i am writing one call The Secrets She Hides. Here it is...**

Things are finally peaceful on Earth, Gohan Son saved the planet, and her father was living at home with her and her mother. Her father did die during the Cell Games, which happened about a week ago, and it took some extreme measures to get her dad to come back. Originally, her father didn't want to come back, but he realized that Gohan still needed him.

The mountain was relatively quiet...relatively. Where there was one small house, all hell was breaking loose. A woman and man, man and wife, were in the living room. One was pacing, one was sitting. Chi-chi has just gotten home, but the bad news is, she just came home from a bar. Gohan was asleep upstairs, and her father was watching his wife mummble, half-pace, and stumble. He sighed and stood.

"Chi-Chi, I think you should sit down." Goku lightly placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled. The woman pushed him off and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down. His daughter hasn't been sleeping at all since the Cell Games, and he finally got Gohan to sleep. His wife came home right after that and now they are there.

"You! You and Gohan do not do anything! I, on the other hand, need to find ANOTHER job! Why? Because we are losing our money again!" Chi-Chi screamed and Goku put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh...Gohan's asleep, Chi." He whispered.

"I don't care! That ungrateful bitch can go...ugh!" She didn't finish her sentence, for she unded up tripping on the rug. Goku rushed to help her only to get pushed away again.

Little to their knowledge, their daughter was sitting up, hugging her knees, and listening to her parents yell. Gohan couldn't quite understand what was happening as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. She could remember clearly why and how she received this in the first place.

**Flashback!**

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan were having a little family outing in the city. Gohan and Goku were holding different bags as Chi-Chi was looking for more clothes. The two laughed and joked while waiting for the mom/wife to return. Gohan was told she could take a break and set the bags down, so she set them beside her mother. Gohan and her father went into a small jewlery store, looking for a pair of earrings for Chi-Chi, when Gohan came across a necklace. This necklace looked like it had a fire within the heart. The main gem was orange as different yellows and reds swirled at the top, but at the bottom, a blue hue could be seen. With this blue, black seemed to pop out as wings from the fire. Gohan lifted the small box and read it, which stated: _This necklace is for those with the most mysterious of hearts. Those who wear this represent Heart, Spirit, Integrity, Honesty, Beauty, but most importantly...Mystery. This design is called The Heart of The Pheonix because of the peculiar colorings of the flames in the heart. The oranges, somehow, blend with the blues. As the flames go up and out, black wings seem to sprout out of it, just like a Pheonix._ Goku and Chi-Chi walked behind their daughter.

"What are you looking at?" Her father asked.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Gohan stated.

"Really? It doesn't look like nothing, lemme see." Chi-Chi grabbed the box and looked it over. Her eyes met Goku's as they smiled.

"What?" Gohan asked. Her teal eyes scanned her father's. Goku held up the box and shook it.

"I think I found your birthday present." Gohan's eyues widened. The couple nodded as Gohan hugged them both.

**End Flashback**

She looked down and sighed. '_Maybe I should go check on them?_' She thought. Gohan walked to her bedroom door and opened it a crack. She snuck down and made it to the bottom of the stairs. She watched her father sigh and cover his face with his hands, and her mother was glaring at him like he broke the couch. Gohan shrunk slightly and stayed as quiet as possible.

"It's not her fault, Chi." Goku mumbled as he looked at his wife tiredly. Her mother scoffed. '_What are they talking about?_'

"Bullshit! She knew exactly what was happening! YOU trained her, SHE should've been able to control herself!"\

"Chi-Chi, she is only eleven! You cannot expect an eleven year old to know how to control that much power! Besides, I'm here, and I'm alive! Drop the matter!" Goku rarely ever raised his voice, but here, he was trying to get his wife's attention.

"Goku! I swear you are so dense! Gohan has the mental capacity of an adult, yet she couldn't control her power because she is too young?! SHE knew exactly how to do it! She just wanted to see you die and me suffer!" Gohan blinked and looked away.

"I can't remember anything of the day, actually..." She whispered. Goku's eyes snapped over to her. He looked pained. Chi-Chi, on the otherhand, looked pissed. Gohan still kept her eyes to the ground as she heard her mother stalk up.

"And WHAT exactly are you doing down here?!"

"I-I heard yelling a-and I wanted t-to see i-if everything w-was o-okay..." Gohan stuttered as she twiddled her thumbs. Next thing she knows, a hand strikes across her face and she falls. Goku was at his daughter's side in an instant.

"Chi-Chi! She didn't do anything! She answered your question truthfully and honestly! Piccolo and Dende both said she was going to have a hard time!" Goku yelled over his shoulder as he lifted Gohan's face.

"She deserves it! You are sleeping on the couch tonight for standing up for such an ungrateful little brat!" Gohan knew her mother had been drinking, but the words and actions still stung. She felt the tears well up as Goku helped her sit up.

"I am so sorry..." He whispered. Goku tilted her face to meet his as he ran his thumb across her cheek. It was red and starting to swell.

"Why? I don't even know if I can fend for myself against her words. Daddy...I-I can't even remember what happened. How am i supposed to tell her my side?" Gohan watched her father closely.

"I don't know baby, but for now, how about I sleep with you tonight? It's been awhile since we have done that." Goku lifted his daughter off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. More tears started to spill as he rubbed her back.

"Come on." He stated as he walked up the stairs. Goku was able to push the door open with his foot and he lay Gohan on the bed first. He searched for a blanket to cover them as he lay next to her. Gohan immediatly grabbed onto her father. She pushed herself into him as he placed his arm around her.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Gohan asked into his chest. She was trying to compress the sobs emitting from her body.

"No sweety, I won't leave you." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I started chapter 2 but it somehow got lost in the abyss of nothingness xD so uhm yeah lol sorry for the long wait...ive had it rough for awhile, but I have gotten help and I am on my own two feet again! To those who are still with me, thank you :)**

**Chapter 2: School Scheme**

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

_My heart was beating in my chest...breath coming in rasps. Something...no someone...was after me, yelling my name, laughing when I fell onto my already bloodied knees. 'Daddy!' I screamed for the one I trust most...nothing. More laughing. More running. It was hot yet I was freezing. My bare feet pounding on the forest floor, twigs breaking and ripping into my skin. Kami it stung, burned, but I kept on. If I slowed, I was dead. I felt hands on my, pinning me to the ground. 'GOHAN' they'd scream. Disappointment. I killed him. He was dead. They wanted to kill me. I am almost dead. _

"Gohan!" I jumped, almost head butting my father. I felt arms around me and heard a heartbeat all too familiar. I was safe. He was safe. We are alive. I looked up at his worried gaze, dad seemed unlike himself. Were those bags under his eyes? How long has he been in my room?

"Daddy, are you okay?" He smiled lightly, hugging me. Dad didn't seem like himself. This was a scary thing to admit. Daddy was never different, he was just, dad.

"I'm fine, Gohan. What was your dream about? You keep having them, huh?" And of course, dad diverts my question to a new topic. I want to tell him, but I don't want him to worry.

"I really don't understand it. I just feel fear coursing through me, and I just run. Its hard to explain dad," the sigh that escaped his lips said it all. Something was wrong. I am going to get to the bottom of it.

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

Gohan was extremely observant. She was staring me down, right in the eye. I could feel her digging, trying to decipher what it was that was bugging me. Chichi left last night after I got Gohan into bed. She hasn't come home. It is currently 9 o'clock in the morning, and, as if on cue, Gohan's stomach rumbled. She sheepishly chuckled with a blush across her cheeks.

"I guess it's time for breakfast, huh kiddo?" She laughed then jumped out of bed. Always bringing a smile to my face. Hopefully she can do the same with her mom.\Gohan's bare feet padded the hardwood flooring, the stairs creaking under her steps.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" There's the inevitable question. Gohan looked at the empty, clean house. Everything was spotless, but it was quiet.

"I really don't know hun." I walked towards the kitchen and started to dig through cupboards. Gohan was searching for something in the living room, what it was, I had no idea._ Chichi, why aren't you home yet? We have a child to care for, and a home to tend to. We are married and yet you act like you want nothing to do with me._ Tears pricked my eyes as I grabbed some eggs and bread. I am not the best cook, but I know enough to provide for my child.

"Hey daaaaaddy?" Gohan sounded inquisitve. I smirked and turned my head slightly in her direction.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, you see, I kinda wanna start going to a public school...I keep my grades up and all my homework gets done! I will even fly myself back and forth and-" I chuckled and turned to face her. I'd love to say yes, but Chichi may not let her. Oh well.

"I don't have a problem with it, your mom on the other hand, might," She looked a little discouraged at the thought, but perked up with a smile.

"Maybe if you and I talk to mommy, we could convince her to agree?!" I smiled at my child's eagerness to move on with her life and live somewhat normal.

"Well, we can try, can't we?" She smiled then hugged me.

"What's that in your hand?" The small paper had hit my ear when she hugged me. It had the initials OSJHS.

"Well, I took it upon myself to take an entrance exam to one of the most prestigious middle schools out there, Orange Star Junior High School...This is my acceptance letter! I got in!" She smiled, there was a prideful glint in he eyes that I haven't seen in awhile. I couldn't help my chest fill with prides, probably more than her's, and grabbed her with an even happier grin.

"That is amazing! Your mom should let you go now!" As if on cue, the door burst open, revealing a severely hung-over Chichi. She stumbled to the couch and plopped own, her legs a little red and a heel broken.

"Chi, are you okay?" My voice wavered lightly. Gohan was stiff in my grasp. _She's never seen her this bad. _Chichi groaned and mumbled something while pointing to the blinds lazily. Gohan ran over and shut them, earning a small thank you.

"Uh...mom...do you need anything else?" Chichi seemed happier at the moment, so Gohan and I were taking it up.

"No hun, I'm fine. Just really tired..." She looked to our daughter with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Gohan said to her, looking to me for back-up. I nodded and sat next to my child on the other chair, her legs swinging off the arm.

"Of course."

"Can I start going to a public school? I already have an acceptance letter an-" Chichi'c hand shot up, signaling silence.

_**Thump-thump**_

My hear thunped, Gohan's head and face was beaded with sweat. Chichi was thinking.

"When did you do this?" Her voice was hard to read.

"Before the cell games..." Gohan was looking to her feet now. Chichi, on the other hand, was staring at me. I nodded my acceptance, but still raised a brow to her. My wife seemed like her old self, then everything went down hill.

"And you thought you could do this why?" Her voice peaked slightly at the end of the question.

_**Thump-thump. Thump-thump.**_

Faster now. It was definitely faster.

"I just wanted you to be happy and I didn't want you to worry about it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..." Gohan's courage dropped immediately.

"No, you should've. I don't care, but if your studies and grades go down, you're busted." I was shocked. Gohan looked up to her mother and broke out into a huger grin.

_**Thump-thump**_

Normal. _Why is Chichi in a good mood this morning? A normal person wouldn't question it, but this isn't normal..._

"Gohan, we will go shopping tomorrow for school clothes. Which school?" Chichi was holding out her hand to get the letter.

"Orange Star Junior..."

"WHAT?! That is one of the hardest schools to get into! My little girl might actually be a scholar after wall!" Gohan seemed to flinch at her scream but continued to smile.

"I should make you guys lunch..."

_**4 HOURS LATER!**_

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

The moon was full tonight. Mom said yes! I am so excited! Maybe I can meet some new friends. Why did she say yes? I man, mom always seemed against it. Oh well!

"Goku why wouldn't you tell me, you dumb shit?!" My mother screamed. _What?! Everything was fine! What happened now?!_

"Chichi, you left your phone home and I didn't know where you were. I just found out!" Dad was trying to defend himself at mom's implications. I rolled my eyes and went to the schools policy. _I need a button? I will have to let dad know._

_**CRASH**_

"Woah!" The boom echoed through the house and kinda caught me off guard. Dad and mom were yelling even louder. I went downstairs, the same spot I was in last night, and spied on my parents' battle. There was a broken vase and a hole in the wall.

"You hit me!" _If dad hit her, then she would be bleeding._

"I didn't touch you!"

"I'm calling the police!"

"And what are they going to do Chi? The most they can do is do a sobriety check and a small medical check! You know that!" Too late, mom was currently on the phone. Dad saw me again. I didn't move. I didn't want dad going to jail, but I didn't want to get hit again. I took a breath then slowly inched my way down to my dad.

"What happened...?" Mom was yelling on the phone while dad was kneeling next to me.

"Your mom got mad thinking I set this whole thing up then threw the vase at my head, causing the hole." I made an 'o' with my mouth. _That explains a lot..._ Mom slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Of course they won't come...Gohan!" I jumped and hid slightly.

"Upstairs, now!" She pointed at the floor above us. I slowly made my way to the steps. I didn't want to leave daddy there.

"HURRY UP!" I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say...Here's the next :) **

**Gohan's POV **

Nothing would make me move from my current position. I didn't want to go back downstairs. The night sounds echoed around in my room. I could still hear mom walking around whilst dad's ki remained there. Maybe I should go to the Lookout? Piccolo wouldn't mind seeing me...I don't think anyway. I placed my bare foot on the hardwood. The smoothness accumulated the cold and pushed it up into my being. Nothing could stop me. I wanted out of here. I needed out of here.

Dad's Ki still hasn't moved. Mom still paced. They were directly under my feet now. I can't make a sound. If I did, I might as well let mom kill me. I know this could be a dangerous flight. I haven't slept since before the androids showed. Let me reiterate, I have slept, just not restfully. Back on track. Shoes. Where are my shoes? Shoes...Shoes...where did I put...Door. Living Room. Crap. There is no way or no how that I will take a step into that room. Mom is mad. Dad is worried. Nope. The talking and muttering raised.

"I can't take this! You are always gone! Before we know it our daughter will do the same!"

"Chi, I'm sorry. I won't leave anymore. I swear."

"That is a lie! We both know you can't sit here! You are such a useless father! Gohan almost died because of you!"

And I'm leaving. Peace. I turned, grabbed my headphones and MP3, then took off in the air. Titanium by Sia began to play. Ironic. I set my sights to my destination. No mom, no dad. Just a tall green guy that has somehow become my best friend. Sadly, though, he is the only parent/adult figure that actually cares about ME. Not my training or my grades, ME. Great feeling that is.

The platform of the lookout came into view. Dende would be happy to see me at least, even though it is midnight. Oh well.

"Gohan, what a nice surprise! Why so late?" Dende looked confused, especially down at my bare feet.

"I couldn't sleep...I figured I should stop by here to try and clear my head a little bit," I smiled at my friend, well, the most I could muster. He knew there was something else going on, but I guess he chose not to address it.

"Well, how about I take you to Piccolo? He seems to calm you down more than anyone else we know."

"That'd be great, thank you Dende." I followed the young Namek as he walked into the endless building. I could hear the distant cracks and pops from my old master's training. Dende kept glancing my direction, rather worried.

"If there is a problem, you can tell me. I know you wouldn't be here otherwise," welp, there goes that notion.

"Dende...It's kinda hard to explain. I think I could just use a good spar. I should be able to sleep after that."

"I will just add this then, before I open this door. Gohan, I am the new guardian of Earth. I have been keeping my eye on not only the world but also you in particular. I know why you can't sleep. Just, have faith. Everything will be fine," I felt the tears prick my eyes, but I smiled anyway, thanking him. He opened the door for me, Piccolo simultaneously landed in front of me, brow raised. He inclined his head to the guardian. Dende smiled, waved goodbye, and took his leave. Piccolo looked at me, but I couldn't quite look at him, not over what Dende had said.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about or are you here for something else?" I blinked. My eyes finally met his. I wanted to cry, but at the same time I really needed to hit something. He smirked at me then dropped in a fighting stance.

"You're not here to talk, are you?"

"Lets just say I have a lot of pent up anger and I REALLY got to hit something. Sorry that it's you," I chuckled lightly. He smirked, and we commenced our training.

**3 hours later **

I panted as I sat next to the ex-demon king. Piccolo was cross legged, watching the wall in front if us.

"What got you so angry?" He looked to me. Piccolo was now trying to dig into my brain...telepathically. I shut him out. Not gonna happen.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I looked down. I felt a wetness on my cheek, but I mistook it as sweat. Come on...get yourself together

"Gohan, look at me. What's going on?" He grabbed my chin and lifted it to face his. I turned away once more. Looking at the wall in front of us.

"Mom and dad are falling apart," I cried out, the tears now free falling, "You should hear them, Piccolo! I can't stand it! They yell all night, mom is drunk, dad doesn't know what to do...She said that this is my fault...that if I could've done better...controlled myself...I don't know...I can't do this. I can't keep listening to this. I can't sleep. Dad..." I choked. I knew I was speaking too fast, but I didn't care. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed into them. I felt arms around me. I didn't want to move. Piccolo's chest was then under my right ear. I was listening to his heart beat. I cried in a ball, within his arms, for I don't know how long. I could feel my strength failing. My body falling into the unknown realm of sleep. I felt air as we moved, but to where, I had no idea.


End file.
